Acoustic signals such as handclaps or fingersnaps may be used as input within augmented reality environments. In some instances, systems and techniques may attempt to determine the location of these acoustic signals within these environments. Traditional methods of localizing, or determining the spatial coordinates, of an acoustic source are sensitive to distortions introduced by the environment and frequently produce erroneous results. What is desired is a way to effectively and accurately determine the spatial coordinates of an acoustic signal.